Where to Go: Mysterious Past, Escape to the Future
by Witch08
Summary: The 2nd installment of the Where to Go series. Bumblebee tries to escape and a forgotten past resurfaces in the Autobot ranks.


**A/N: Here's the next installment of the Where to Go series. Enjoy and review! Oh, and I started watching G1 and discovered there was a Fireflight, so I changed Bumblebee's other name to Sunmist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Where to Go: Mysterious Past, Escape to the Future

By Witch08

Chapter 1: Memories and Plans

"_Optimus Prime!"_

_Optimus sighed as he heard his resident CMO call him. "What is it?"_

"_Optimus, sir, I think you should come to the medbay to hear this!"_

_What could possibly be so important for him to come now, Optimus wondered._

From where he stood, Optimus felt his spark flutter as he remembered what happened next.

_Upon entering the medbay, Optimus immediately noticed his love, his wife Elita-One sitting on one of the beds._

"_Optimus, as you know, lately Elita has been having morning sickness. The reason for this is because she's pregnant…with your child. You're both going to be parents."_

* * *

Megatron was growing tired of this meeting and hoped that it ended soon. The subject of the meeting he already knew and didn't need to be told again. Scowling, he tried to cast his mind to a different matter, anything to pass the time until the meeting was over.

Smirking, Megtron, remembered how he forcefully taken Bumblebee once again after their unofficial wedding. Yes, he remembered all too well and how much fun it had been…at least for him.

_Entering their room once again right behind his newlywed, Megatron noticed that the thirteen-year-old girl didn't want to be here, and certainly didn't want to be married to him in any way. He could tell this by the tears she was wiping from her eyes and the emotions she was letting off, but like that would make a difference. The only thing it did was increase his arousal for her._

_Looking at her, Megatron noticed how stunning Bumblebee looked in the wedding gown she wore. The gown itself was a sleeveless v-neck, the top half of the back was laced and tied while the bottom flowed down around her petite legs. The fabric was thin and could be torn easily if not handled with care. Overall, the dress made Bumblebee look stunning._

_Thinking of how much more amazing she would look differently, Megatron smiled as an idea came to mind and quickly stripped of his garments while Bumblebee was preoccupied. Then quickly grabbing her before she could do anything else (and not that she could), Megatron threw Bumblebee to the middle of the bed. This was going to be fun._

* * *

Ironhide remembered well what it had been like around the base when Elita had been pregnant. Boy, had she been moody then, but they were all looking forward to new life around the base.

_He couldn't believe at how 'chubby' she was getting, Ironhide thought as he gazed over at Elita. Indeed, her middle was getting bigger from having to carry the baby. Speaking of which, how big was this baby going to get? Well, since Elita's the mother, perhaps not big at all. But then again, with his ol' friend Optimus Prime being the father, it could be a big un' and a doozy of a birth when it came time._

_A grin spread across Ironhide's face. He just couldn't wait to find out the gender!_

Now all that was over. It's been over since the Decepticon attack on the Autobot base that took the life of Prime and Elita's lil' girl. But after they met Sunmist, it felt as if they had the lil' un' back again.

And he would rather be slagged if the Decepticreeps kept her much longer.

* * *

Excruciating pain was all she felt as her time in captivity passed. Each day it was the same thing. Before she even had the chance to wake up from their previous night of "fun," Megatron would leave their quarters while locking her in. Then after the day was over, the tyrant would return and the same thing would happen again. Often he would say how he wished he could hear her screams, but, alas, with her vocal chords damaged it was not meant to be.

Bumblebee still remembered what it felt like to actually be cared for by the Autobots and how familiar it felt to be with Optimus and Elita. She also missed her friends, especially a certain boy that she would rather spend the rest of her life with.

Soon she would make her escape…even if it cost her her life.


End file.
